Maggie
Maggie is the second muscle of The League of Ed-venturers. Bio Maggie was once a prize show cow belonging to Abner Dixon, and it is shown that she had won several prizes, which could explain her weight. However, Mr. Dixon was forced to sell her after Alameda Slim stole all of Dixon's cattle except for Maggie. Maggie's new home ends up being a small dairy farm called Little Patch of Heaven, run by a woman named Pearl Gesner. But one day, when the she and 2 other cows, Calloway and Grace were at a county fare, a fierce storm caused them to get separated from Pearl and after joining miles for days, they then hitched a ride on a train to where knew where. When the train stopped, they found themselves at Peach Creek Cul-de-Sac. Where they intervened into a fight where the Eds were being harassed by the Kanker Sisters. Charging towards the 3, which in turn made the 3 turn tail and run away. After helping the Eds up, they befriended them. Where they would join in living an old Freighter their friends, Yakkity, Keo, and Lemony had found. As time went on, the cows were often standing by the Eds side, often helping them out of tough situations, even standing up for them when the others of the Cul-de-Sac sought to use violence on them. Then one day, a ship from the Republic was forced to land near their Cul-de-Sac, where Hippogriffa King Red Sea, his wife, Queen Novo, and daughter Skystar, and a small task force were trying to get to Canterlot, but they ship was damaged in the escape. As Red Sea, R3-X3, and Skystar went to find someone who could fix their ship's hyperdrive, they came to the Cul-de-Sac. Personality Maggie was once a prize show cow belonging to Abner Dixon, and it is shown that she had won several prizes, which could explain her weight. However, Mr. Dixon was forced to sell her after Alameda Slim stole all of Dixon's cattle except for Maggie. Maggie's new home ends up being a small dairy farm called Little Patch of Heaven, run by a woman named Pearl Gesner. Maggie is shown to have a tough and headstrong personality. For much of the film, she clashes with Mrs. Calloway, but they ultimately end up becoming friends. Maggie's tough and headstrong personality comes into play when she joins The League of Ed-venturers, as she is willing to put up a fight against those who try to do the Eds harm, and can even beat Rolf, Kevin, and Sarah easy. (Although, given she's a cow, there's no question there). And Maggie even tries to protect the Eds from the Kanker Sisters Physical Appearance Maggie is a female brown cow Then after moving to Hippogriffa Castle, Maggie gained a small sliver of the magic Pearl, where when she enters the water, she magically transforms into a seacow. Where her hooves become fins, and her tail gains a huge fin. Skills and Abilities Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cows Category:Pets Category:Tomboys Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Who Lost Loved Ones Category:Gentle Giants Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Comedians Category:Comic Relief Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerent Category:Determined Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Eds' Backbone